Community Engagement/Outreach Core - The Community Engagement/Outreach Core is responsible for working with community partners. We seek to engage communities with the shared objective of increasing knowledge, improving access and utilization of health services, and increasing minority involvement in research. We define community along three spectrums and have accordingly organized our community engagement/outreach work around these three spectrums: 1) geographically bounded communities, 2) communities of common interests or function, and 3) communities as defined by race/ethnicity. Our work with a geographically bounded community has been with Talbot County, Maryland - a rural community on Maryland's Eastern Shore which has the large race disparities of any county in the state. Our work with a community of common interests is with a set of hospitals from throughout the nation who is interested in enhancing their work in cultural competence and the elimination of disparities within their patient populations. And the community as defined by race/ethnicity will be a set of activities within African American communities around the country.